Teacher Goals
by REGINAEvilRegal
Summary: Emma's the nerdy new girl and Regina's her English teacher. G!p Regina. SwanQueen Teacher/Student relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: Hello lovelies, I've read multiple fanfics of Regina and Emma having a teacher/student relationship and I love them and wish there were more! So, I decided to write one and put my own little spin on the dynamic! This is g!p Regina so if your not okay with that feel free to click out. Please give me some feedback and let me know if you have any requests!**

~SQ~

Emma Swan was freaking out internally. New schools were always scary for her. Her parents made her move schools because she was being bullied so bad in the last one. Ever since Emma could remember she'd been targeted by bully's. They would pick on her for the thick trimmed glasses she wore and the saggy clothes she sported. That was just Emma's style! Mary Margret and David always tried to get Emma to buy news clothes and change her style, but Emma would always say that it was unnecessary and choose to spend her money on books and supplies for school.

They were very proud of Emma for caring so much about her education, but they were also worried about her lack of a social life. They complained about her needing to get out of the house more. Emma swore her mother tried to throw every guy she thought was cute at her. They weren't aware of Emma's inner struggles about her sexuality.

Breaking Emma out of her panicked frenzy was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Emma! Come on, your gonna be late!" Her mother said.

"Coming, just one second. I have to grab my backpack." She picked it up from beside her nightstand and slung it over her shoulder before racing out of her bedroom.

She got down to the front door where her mother and 15 year old brother Neal were waiting.

"Sure took you long enough." Neal complained.

"Sorry." Emma said.

"Emma honey, your backpack looks like it's gonna break your shoulders! How much stuff do you need?" Mary fussed.

"I don't know, better safe then sorry." Emma smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Her mother chuckled before pushing her kids out the door.

~Regina~

"Okay, keys, purse, coffee, what am I forgetting?" Regina whispered to herself as she rushed around her mansion.

"Apple!" She exclaimed loudly and ran into her kitchen as fast as her heels could take her and grabbed a perfect red apple off the counter.

Today was not going how she imagined. She planned to wake up bright and early, make sure everything was prepared, and get to work on time. That was the opposite of what happened.

Her alarm clock decided that it wasn't meant for her to wake up on time and that she should be late. She knew the students were already arriving at the school. Teachers were supposed to get there at least an hour earlier than the kids. She was in deep shit...

~SQ~

Turns out Emma made it to school on time. She always liked to be there early, but she wasn't complaining. As she walked up to the building she became enamored by the size of the place. It was awesome actually! It looked like-

"Aah!" The woman yelped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Emma apologized. She took in the papers scattered across the concrete and the brunette woman she had just knocked to the ground. She quickly outstretched her hand for the woman to take.

"Here let me help you up." Emma said.

"Thank you." Regina replied, taking the offered hand and standing.

"Again, I'm so sorry, let me help you pick up these papers." Emma began to reach down and grab them.

"No it's okay, I got it." Regina said. Just at that time Emma decided to stand from her kneeling position, but she didn't realize how much her backpack weighed and it caused her to lose balance. She ended up stumbling forward and head butting Regina.

"Ouch."

"Shit."

They exclaimed simultaneously.

They both looked up at each other and locked eyes. The two women burst out laughing. Regina's hand went to her head rubbing it soothingly as she chuckled.

"You know, when I said I would help, I actually meant to help. Not give you a bruised forehead." Emma giggled.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Regina smiled.

"Now let me actually pick these up, you stay still." She said pointing at Regina.

The brunette raised her hands up in defeat.

"So are you new here?" Regina asked.

"Yup I'm a senior, how about you, what grade are you in?" Emma asked, standing up and handing the stack of papers to the woman.

Regina took them, chuckling. "I'm actually a teacher, but I find it very flattering that I look as though I could be in high school."

Emma's mouth flew open. "Oh, yeah, I was really not expecting that!" Emma thought for a second before yelling. "Wait, I just cursed in front of a teacher!"

Regina just laughed and waved it off with her hand. "Relax, we aren't in the school yet, you are safe."

Emma sighed in relief. "Well, sorry again, I guess I should be getting to class."

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Regina declared.

Emma laughed.

"What?" Regina asked. "Oh, I cussed too didn't I? Well, as I said, not in the school." She laughed.

"Yeah, I won't tell on you..."

"Regina." She held out her hand. "Well I suppose that's Ms. Mills to you." Regina gave her a teasing look.

"Well Ms. Mills, I am Emma Swan." She shook the teachers hand.

"Have a good day Miss Swan, I'm sure I'll see you around." With that Regina turned around and strutted to the school. She added an extra sway to her hips without even realizing it.

~Emma~

Emma was currently sitting in the student lounge waiting for the bell signaling that first period was starting, to ring. She glanced over her schedule one last time.

 _1st period: Science- Mr. Smith_

 _2nd period: History: Mrs. Decker_

 _3rd period: Art- Mr. Parks_

 _4th period: English- Ms. Mills_

 _5th period: Health- Mr. Hood_

 _6th period: Math- Mrs. Jones_

'Wait...' Emma thought. 'Is that Regina Ms. Mills or a different Mills? Hopefully, Regina!'

The obnoxiously loud bell rung. It was time for Science! Emma loved all subjects, if she had to pick a favorite it would be English, even though she thought she was horrible at it.

~Regina~

Regina's day was going surprisingly well considering all the mishaps that took place earlier that morning. All her classes seemed a good size. Last year she had classes with over 35 students which was many more then she was used to. However, this year her largest class has 29 students!

Now, it was was 4th period. Regina took the time between classes to print off the syllabus for her class. She was really excited about her 4th period this year because she planned something different. There are two semesters in the year so she decided for each semester she would have the students write. The first semester she would have them write a relatively large essay about a very controversial topic and their opinion on it. She wanted them to really take their time and do lots of research. Second semester, she had not yet decided, but she knew she wanted it to be something that could really allow her students to show their writing skills and creativity.

She grabbed her printed syllabus' and started to walk around placing them on each desk. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to greet her first student to walk in. She continued to greet each student as they entered. They all took seats next to their friends and started talking.

'Most likely gossiping.' Regina thought.

She looked back to the door and none other than Emma Swan walked right through.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Swan." Regina smiled.

"Hello." Emma have a small smile in return before walking fully into the room and looking for an empty seat. She always tried to get into the classroom first to get a good seat where she could be more secluded from the rest of the class, but some guy knocked her books out of her hand in the hallway and of course they took forever to pick up.

Regina saw Emma's internal struggle and walked up behind the blonde.

"I'm guessing you probably haven't met anyone yet? Since your new?" Regina said and smiled tentatively.

Emma shook her head.

"I have a desk in the back beside mine. It's meant for students in trouble, but if you would like, you may sit there."

Emma sighed relieved and smiled appreciatively before saying thank you and heading to the back of the room. The desk was off to the side of Regina's, but still in front of it, probably so that she could still keep an eye on whatever delinquent would be sitting there.

Regina shut the door after making sure all the students were in. She walked to the front of the room.

"Good afternoon everyone, for those of you that don't know, I'm Ms. Mills. Welcome to your last English class in high school, Seniors!"

 **Would you consider that a cliff hanger? Oops. *evil smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 2**

 **Authors note: Wow! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! Enjoy the (very quick) update...**

~SQ~

 _Regina shut the door after making sure all the students were in. She walked to the front of the room._

 _"Good afternoon everyone, for those of you that don't know, I'm Ms. Mills. Welcome to your last English class in high school, Seniors!"_

No one said anything, so, Regina just cleared her throat awkwardly and continued...

"Well, you guys are obviously really excited to be here and I'm sure you want to get started so here's what I will have you do: write a 5,000 word paper on why your happy to be back in school." Regina smiled.

Some students looked at her in shock, while others just groaned and began to get out pencils and paper.

"You know I'm kidding right?" Regina laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to make you do any work on the first day. Feel free to just sit and talk to your friends. I do however, just want to take about the last 10 minutes of class to seriously talk about this school year."

The kids instantly started talking to their friends and laughing. Regina just made her way back to her desk, Emma was sitting at the small desk to the side, with her mouth hanging open.

"Your going to catch flies, dear." Regina chuckled as she sat down.

"Oh-uh..." Emma stammered.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you making us do anything?" Emma frowned.

"Well, I would like to think that it's because I'm considered one of the 'cool teachers'." Regina laughed.

"But..we're supposed to be learning, can't you get in trouble for this?" Emma asked.

"No, Miss Swan. First of all, I'm not doing anything wrong because many of the teachers here don't make students do any work on first days. Secondly, the principle and Superintendent both are infatuated with me, so..." Regina smirked.

Emma just laughed.

"Sounds like you have a dream job. You can't get in trouble, you get to help people, and just have fun teaching English." Emma smiled.

Yes I suppose so. Although, I've never heard a student say that someone could have fun with English..." Regina trailed off.

"Honestly, I love learning. I love that someone can never learn to much, your brain has endless space, why not fill it with as much knowledge as you can."

"I like you style, Swan." Regina smiled

"Why thank you mills." Emma blushed and returned the brilliant smile thrown her way. 'Okay, why does every smile coming from this woman make me weak in the knees?' She thought.

*Ring*

"Dam-darn it." Regina said.

Emma chuckled. "You've already cussed once today, your lucky you saved that one. Otherwise, I would have had to tell your boyfriend over at the board of education." Emma teased.

"Oh haha, very funny Swan. I forgot to talk to the class." Regina laughed.

"Well, good thing you can't get in trouble." Emma winked. 'Wait? Is that considered flirting? Stop it, Swan. Your gay is showing.' Emma disciplined herself.

"Yeah good thing." Regina laughed. "Well, you better get to class, Emma."

"Oh right!" Emma hurried to grab her materials and shove them in her backpack.

"Slow down, Swan! If you think your gonna be late, I can give you a note." Regina offered politely.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Mills. I got it! Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Alright." Regina said as Emma made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow, Emma."

"See ya, Mills."

Emma walked out the door and into the hallway. 'I have to find an excuse to see her later today. Wait! No! Don't be a creeper. It has to be subtle.'

~Emma~

It was now the end of the day. All Emma wanted to do was say goodbye to Regina. She knows she just met the woman, but she's nice. She makes Emma laugh and maybe her parents are right, she does need to socialize. Even if it is with her English teacher...

So, Emma came up with the best excuse she could find. Regina obviously knew Emma cared about her education so, Emma was going to ask Regina what they had planned for the school year. Since, she didn't get to tell the class. Emma planned on saying something like: 'Yeah, I just really don't like surprises, I would like to know so that I could go ahead and get started. You know, I have nothing better to do.'

Yeah, the surprises part was a lie. Emma _LOVED_ being surprised!

She was walking down the hallway to Ms. Mills' room. She got to the door and noticed it was slightly cracked. Should she knock?

Emma decided to just slowly push the door open, poke her head in, and see if Regina was still here.

When she looked in, she saw the most beautiful sight. Regina Mills was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed hanging off the edge. She had earbuds in her ears and her phone in hand. The best part was that she was singing. It wasn't horrible singing and it wasn't that just average singer voice. It was beautiful!

 _ **Cause all of the downs and the uppers**_

 _ **Keep making love to each other**_

 _ **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying**_

 _ **All of the downs and the uppers**_

 _ **Keep making love to each other**_

 _ **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I**_

 _ **Can't keep my hands to myself**_

 _ **My hands to myself**_

 _ **Can't keep my hands to myself**_

 _ **My hands to myself**_

Emma didn't know what to do. Should she interrupt? She decided to knock on the door frame and if Regina didn't here it then she would leave.

Sure enough, Regina heard the knock and looked up at Emma. She ripped the earbuds out of her ears quickly and stood up.

"Oh uh...Hi." Regina smoothed her skirt down, nervously.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted. I'll just go.." Emma turned around, but of course Regina stopped her.

"No wait." Emma turned towards her. "Was there something you needed?" Regina smiled politely. However, there was still a faint blush to her cheeks at getting caught. No one has ever heard her sing before, well, except Emma.

"It was stupid..umm...I was kinda uh wondering what you were gonna tell us at the end of class today. I really would love to go ahead and get started on whatever it is. I really have nothing better to do." Emma smiled shyly. 'Why was she being shy all the sudden? They had great conversations all day!'

Regina started to tell her about the papers she wanted them to write.

"Sound good?" Regina asked.

"Sounds great, I have just the controversial topic." Emma smiled.

"Great, I'll be excited to read it." Regina smiled back at her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Emma said.

"Yeah. I have to pack up and head home as well. Have a good evening, Emma." Regina said,

"You too, Regina."

Neither woman mentioned that Emma used Regina's first name.

 **Song Credit: Hands to myself by Selena Gomez**

 **Short update, I know, but the shorter chapters I write, the faster I can update! Let me know, do you like longer chapters with slower updates or shorter chapters with faster updates?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I will admit I'm a very self-conscious writer so, you guys saying your enjoying it just makes me want to write more!**

~SQ~

"No! I'm horrible at relationships!" Regina states.

"Oh come on! One date?"

"No, not happening." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Errrr...fine." Zelena surrenders. "It's just that your getting older Gina. Are you just going to spend the rest of your life alone?"

"No. I'm just not ready for a relationship. Especially with one of your random friends. I want to date a woman that I find, not someone you find." Regina tries to convince her sister.

Zelena came into her classroom this morning.

She was the principals secretary. As much as Regina loves her sister, she did not want to have to work with her everyday.

"Okay I get it. I'll leave you be...for now."

Regina just groaned. "Whatever sis."

~Emma~

"Ouch." Emma grumbled. Some girl just pushed her to the ground in the hallway. She was innocently walking to 4th period, what the hell was this chicks problem?

Her and her friends were standing above Emma and laughing.

"Oops...sorry!" She teased.

"Whatever." Emma said. She tried looking for her glasses. Emma's eyesight wasn't horrible, she could go without her glasses. However, she didn't like to because she got headaches without them.

She didn't see them around her so she looked up. The girl that had pushed her down (she believes her name is Katherine) was standing there holding her glasses up as if they were a trophy.

"Looking for these, darling?" She laughed.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Emma said standing up. "Just give me my glasses."

"Mmm..No." She smiled.

"Why not? What's the point in pushing me and taking them in the first place?" Emma asked.

"Because it's just so much fun!"

"Come on, I have to get to class!" Emma stressed.

"Listen honey, I'll give you your glasses back at the end of the day, if you do my science homework." Katherine smiled.

"I'm not doing your science homework unless you give them back right now." Emma demands.

"Bitch, I won't give them back at all unless you do as I say."

"Fine." Emma relented.

Katherine handed Emma her homework and walked away.

~Regina~

"Good afternoon 4th period! I hope you all are having a wonderful second day of school. Today we're going to get started on your project for the first semester. The instructions are on the board. You may begin." Regina says to the class.

She goes back to sit at her desk. She realized she didn't see Emma come in and she's not at her seat.

Speak of the angel, she walks in along with Katherine Nolan and two of her friends.

'I really hope she's not hanging out with that drama queen.' Regina thinks.

"Girls!" Regina calls to them. She motions for them to come to her desk. They do as she says.

Regina notices Emma's scared expression. 'She thinks she's in trouble?'

"Why are you late, girls?"

"Emma held us up. She kept talking to us about needing help with some homework or something. We told her we couldn't help right now and she was going to make us late. I'm really sorry, Ms. Mills." Katherine smiled at the teacher innocently.

"That is not true! You were the one that-" Emma was cut off by Katherine.

"Oh come on, Emma! Your 18 years old, stop with the lies and be mature." Katherine scolded her as if she was a child.

"I'm not lying!"

"Emma, it's okay relax." Regina comforted her. She got up and walked over to the blonde. She put her hands on Emma's forearms and rubbed soothing circles.

It was then Emma realized she had been yelling and the whole class was staring at her.

"Okay ladies." Regina turned to Katherine and her friends. "I want you all to go take you seats and start your project while I talk to Miss Swan."

"What? Are you not going to give her detention or something?!" Katherine screeched.

"Take your seat, Katherine." Regina said firmly.

Katherine scoffed, but listened to her.

Regina motioned for Emma to follow her. They went outside of the classroom and stood just by the door.

"Okay Emma, what really happened?" Regina asked.

"You believe me?" Emma frowned.

"Of course, Swan. I know what those girls are like." Regina smiled sadly. "So?"

"I was almost to your class when suddenly someone pushed me. It was Katherine. When I fell my glasses came off, I started looking around and Katherine was holding them. I told her to give them back and she wouldn't. She said I'll get them at the end of the day if I do her science homework. I had no choice but to agree. That's why we were late." Emma sighed.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry. Those girls had no right to do that to you." Regina gave her a sad look.

"I don't need your pity." Emma snapped harshly. She immediately regretted it after she seen the hurt look in Regina chocolate eyes. She was about to apologize but...

"Well, let's go back Swan." Regina said calmly.

They walked back into the classroom to see everyone surrounding Katherine. The students were all laughing. This was not the kind of day Regina wanted to have..

"What is going on here?!" Regina snapped.

Everyone immediately scurried like ants back to their seats. Regina saw Emma's glasses in Katherine's hands.

The brunette walked up to her. "Alright Katherine Nolan, give me Emma's glasses."

"These aren't Emma's gla-"

"Give them to me." Regina interrupted.

"Why? She looks like she has fucking bug eyes when she wears them. Honey, I was doing her a favor." Katherine smirks.

"Alright I'm losing my patience with you Nolan! Give me the glasses." Regina held out her hand.

Katherine surrenders with a sneer.

Regina turns around and hands Emma her glasses before facing Katherine again.

"As for you blondie, you get detention for a week." Ms. Mills says before strutting back to her desk.

"What?!" Katherine makes that obnoxious screeching noise once again.

"You heard correctly. You may go to Principle Glass, I'll call and let him know your on your way." Regina gave her a sickly sweet smile.

Katherine grabbed her bags roughly. She was mumbling under her breath on the way out. The last thing Katherine said was "I'll have your head, Swan!"

~Emma~

It was now the end of the day and Emma found herself at Ms. Mills' room once more.

The door was cracked again. Emma was hoping Regina would be singing, but when she opened the door the beautiful brunette was just sitting at her desk writing. She looking to be in deep concentration, but the door made a squeak and her head snapped up. When she saw Emma she allowed herself to give a small smile at the girl and motion her to the chair in front of her desk.

Emma took the seat whilst returning Regina's

smile.

"How was the rest of your day, dear?" Regina asked.

"It was good. I've just got some guilt weighing me down.." Emma sighed sadly.

Regina frowned. She reached forward for one of the blondes hands that were resting on the desk. She threaded her fingers with Emma's, trying to ignore the spark of electricity she felt at the touch.

"What about, sweetheart?" Regina asked.

"I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve that. Regina, your one of the kindest people I've ever met and I have only known you for two days." Emma laughed sadly.

"Oh I doubt that." Regina blushed and averted her eyes.

"Hey." Emma waited for Regina's eyes to reach her own again. "Believe it. It's true, I've never had any friends and my family are never home." Emma sighed. "You've paid more attention to me in the past two days then my family has in two months."

Regina couldn't believe her ears. How could anyone ignore this sweet beautiful girl?

Wordlessly, Regina stood up and motioned for Emma to come to her.

Emma stood and ran straight to Regina. She wrapped her pale arms around the olive toned shoulders. Regina squeezed her arms around Emma's waist tightly. Minutes later they were pulling away.

Regina reached for a yellow sticky note on her desk. She grabbed her pen and wrote on the note.

Emma watched curiously.

Regina handed the blonde the note with her phone number written on it.

"Anytime you need anything, you call or text me. I mean it, Swan. Anytime." Regina stressed. She smiled beautifully at Emma.

Emma took the note smiling. "Thank you, Regina."

They shared one last hug.

"Well, I should be getting home." Emma said, not bothering to show her reluctance to leave.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Swan."

"Me either, Mills."

~Emma~

"Mom? Dad?" Emma yelled after she entered her house.

"In the kitchen!" She heard her father reply.

When she entered the kitchen her parents were standing by the counter. They wore serious expressions on their faces and she knew she was in trouble.

 **Uh-oh! Does Emma being in trouble have anything to do with Katherine or something else? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 4**

 **Authors Note: So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always thank you for the amazing feedback!**

 **Warning: it's about to get crazy! Haha!**

~SQ~

Emma slung her bedroom door open roughly and slammed it back.

She was so furious! She needed to calm down and straighten her thoughts.

How could she be so stupid?

There was only one person Emma could talk to..

Regina.

Of course Regina would help calm her down. She was the only person that cared enough to try. Emma wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before reaching for her phone. She pressed Regina's name in her contacts and the answer was almost immediate.

"Hello?" Regina's beautiful voice rung through the phone.

"Are you like always on your phone or something? I've never had someone answer their phone so fast." Emma attempted to laugh but it just came out as a broken sob.

"Swan? What's wrong?" Worry was laced in her tone.

"I..I can't.." Emma sobbed.

"Emma, sweetheart, your worrying me." Regina sighed.

"I-I can't tell you what I did." Emma voice quivered. "But I'm in big t-trouble."

"What kind of trouble? With who?"

"My p-parents." Emma cried.

"Emma, you know you can trust me right?" Regina asked.

"I know, I j-just.." Emma inhaled and gathered her thoughts. "I'm to embarrassed to say. Maybe I'll tell you later, but I can't yet."

"I understand, Emma. I just wish there was something I could do to help you. I'm so glad you called me though."

"You already have helped, Regina. Just talking to you has helped." Emma let a watery smile play at her lips.

"Well, you have no idea how happy it makes me to help you, Swan." Regina let out a smile of her own even though Emma could not see it.

"I can't thank you enough, Regina. I'm sorry to just randomly call you. I just needed to hear your voice for a second."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Just make sure to call me anytime." Regina was touched that something as simple as her voice could sooth the blonde.

"Will do, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emma sighed.

"Alright bye, Emma."

"Goodbye." Emma hung up the phone.

What was she going to do?

~SQ~

 _Flashback to when Emma arrived home..._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Emma yelled after she entered her house._

 _"In the kitchen!" She heard her father reply._

 _When she entered the kitchen her parents were standing by the counter. They wore serious expressions on their faces and she knew she was in trouble._

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"What wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong!" Emma's mother said, anger was written clearly across her face.

"Mary Margret, honey, calm down." David soothed.

Emma's mother took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

"Emma I want you to tell me the truth, alright?" Mary asked.

"Uh, okay."

"Have you been taking anymore of those pills?" Her mother asked.

Emma froze. 'Shit.' She thought.

"No, of course not. I stopped doing that a long time ago when you asked me to." Emma lied.

"Really?" It was David who was angry now. "Then why is it that we found these in your bedside drawer." He held up the pill bottle.

"Those are from when I used to take them." Emma said smoothly.

"Stop lying, Emma!" Her mother snapped.

"I'm not lying!" Emma yelled.

"We're not stupid, Emma Swan! We can clearly read the expiration date! You supposedly 'stopped using them'" Her father used air quotes. "Two years ago? However, this bottle clearly is new and doesn't expire until months from now!"

"Okay fine!" Emma yelled. "Yes I still use the pills! They help me okay?! If I didn't have them I wouldn't be where I am! I wouldn't have the amazing grades that I do! So yes, I still take them! But you can't stop me because I'm an adult now!"

"Emma this is ridiculous! We can stop you, as long as you still live in this house you are to listen to us! You are a smart girl you don't need these. We've been over this before, but this time I'm serious." Her mother growled. "If you don't stop taking these we're going to send you to someone who can help you."

"You can't be serious! They aren't damaging, look I'm fine." She said waving to herself.

"No I am serious! You are grounded for the rest of this week and the only reason I'm not grounding you longer is because I'm also punishing you by making you go to Katherine Nolans birthday party!" Her mother said.

"What?! Do you know what she-"

"Yes, I do! We got the call from your principle this afternoon! Then, we got a call from Katherine herself, she wanted to apologize to you and invite you to her birthday sleepover!"

"So your just going to make me go there and get bullied? What kind of parents are you?!" Emma yelled astounded.

"We will not have you stand here and question our parenting, go to your room Emma." David commanded.

Emma growled but did as she was told.

"Oh and Emma, we need your backpack. We have to go through it and make sure there are not any pills inside." Her mother said.

Emma took off her backpack that was still on her shoulders and threw it towards her father before walking away.

~Emma~

 _Present time..._

Emma first learned that you could take ADHD medication to concentrate 3 years ago. She was looking up studying tips online when she came across the article. It was saying that many students who didn't have ADHD took the medicine and it helped them calm down and concentrate. She started buying the pills off of people at school. Little did Emma know that taking such medication could cause side effects. Emma's appetite decreased, she started having stomach pain, and she was having problems sleeping. Her parents noticed these differences and asked her what was wrong.

Emma of course said nothing and that she was fine however, her parents knew she was lying and searched her room for answers. They found the pills in a set of drawers inside Emma's closet. They were pissed and took them away, once again, threatening to send her to a doctor if she didn't stop. Emma did quit until the beginning of this year. She decided that senior year was important and that she needed the drug to help her pass.

Emma knew her parents wouldn't find any pills in her backpack. She had took them out this morning and put them in her bedside drawer, where her parents found them. However, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have more hidden somewhere else.

~Regina~

It's the third day of school and Regina is already tired of getting up early every morning. She loves teaching and could never get tired of it, but Regina Mills was not a morning person whatsoever. The only thing that got her up in the mornings was thinking about coffee!

This morning however, her thoughts are elsewhere. Her motivation this morning was Emma Swan. The phone call yesterday really has her worried. What could Emma have done?

~SQ~

The bell rang signaling the end of 4th period.

"Miss Swan!" Regina called as the class started to dismiss.

Emma looked towards Regina.

"Can I have a word?" Regina asked.

The blonde nodded and walked over to Regina's desk. Regina motioned for her to sit down so, she did.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"You mean is something wrong besides the fact that you've been zoned out all class period?" Regina sighed.

"Look I'm sorry Regina, I just have a lot on my mind." Emma looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Emma, does it have anything to do with what you got in trouble over?"

"Sort of, it's more the punishment that I got that's troubling me." Emma said.

"What did they do?" Emma raised her head up and locked eyes with Regina.

"I'm grounded and I-I have to umm go to Katherine Nolans birthday party and spend the night..."

"What?!" Regina yelled.

Emma chuckled at Regina's angry and shocked expression.

"What are you laughing at?" Regina asked.

"Nothing it's just I imagine that my face probably looked just like yours when they told me." Emma laughed sadly.

"How could they do that Emma? Do they know what she did to you?" Regina frowned.

"Yup and Katherine was the one that gave them the idea."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Katherine called them after school yesterday and told them she was sorry for what she did and wanted to make it up to me by inviting me to her party. My parents saw this as the perfect opportunity to punish me because they knew I wouldn't want to go."

"Not to be rude or unprofessional, but your parents seem like real..." Regina trailed off and clenched her fists.

Emma sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"What are your parents names and numbers? I need to call them." Regina said.

"What? Why?" Emma panicked.

"Because they cannot send you over to that bitc-girls house. There is no telling what she would do to you."

"It's not like she's going to kill me Regina.."

"It's not physical damage I'm worried about Emma, it's emotional. I don't want them making fun of you." Regina sighed. "Now, your parents names are..."

"Regina if you call them it's not going to change their minds, in fact, it might just make it worse." At Regina's pointed expression Emma sighed and gave in..

"David and Mary Margret Swan."

Regina's blood ran cold.

"Did you say Mary Margret?"

"Yeah.." Emma frowned.

"What's your mothers maiden name?" Regina questioned.

"Blanchard." Emma answered confused.

"Oh my god..." Sadness and anger shown across Regina's face.

 **Are you still on the roller coaster or did you fall off at the "Emma takes pills" obstacle lol? So yes, Regina knows Mary Margret and yes, I love cliffhangers! Also, I just want to say LaetusLupus, your comment about Hades has given me an idea. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 5**

 **Authors Note: So, I would just like to point out that Emma's parents are obviously not how they are in the show. You'll see more of that later on!**

 **Also for the person that asked about Emma and the pills, I just want to clarify. No Emma does not have ADHD and doesn't think she does. She is also aware that taking a medication for something you don't have is dangerous and bad. For those that were confused on why she was taking them, many students that are really interested in their education or they haven't slept properly and have a test, they will take ADHD pills and they help them concentrate and get better grades. If you want to know how it works just look it up! Hope that helped!**

 **Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, as always! Btw, sorry the chapter's so short!**

 **Any grammar or spelling errors are my own. Sorry.**

~SQ~

 _"What's your mothers maiden name?" Regina questioned._

 _"Blanchard." Emma answered confused._

 _"Oh my god..." Sadness and anger shown across Regina's face._

"Regina? What is it?" Emma asked.

"Your mother is..." Regina seemed to be in deep thought so Emma just waited awkwardly for her to say something else.

Seconds later Regina asked "How old is she now?"

"Uh 45." Emma answered. "Wait? How do you know my mother?"

Regina started to blink rapidly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Regina?" No answer. "Regina please tell me what's wrong your worrying me!" Emma begged. Just the sight of the beautiful brunette crying was enough to make Emma want to cry.

"I have to go." Regina said shakily. She stood abruptly and quickly started gathering her things with trembling hands.

"Wait, Regina please explain this to me." Emma pleaded as she walked behind the desk and stood next to Regina, who was still fumbling with putting papers in her bag.

"I-i can't, Emma" Regina whispered.

"Why not?" Emma placed her hands over Regina's and forced them to stop moving. Regina slowly turned to face her.

Emma was stunned by Regina's big chocolate brown eyes. They were red and puffy, yet Regina was still the most gorgeous woman Emma has ever seen.

Without thinking, Emma tucked a strand of Regina's silky brown hair behind her ear. This seemed to break Regina out of her trance-like state and she grabbed her bag roughly before, sprinting out of the room as fast as her five inch heels could carry her.

Emma was left standing there confused.

~Regina~

She was suffocating. The walls were closing in around her, but she couldn't move. She tried to force her mind to think about something else, but it wouldn't. The only thing she could think of was that day 20 years ago. It was the day her anxiety began. It was the day her insecurities began and most importantly it was the day the one person she looked up to most, crushed her heart into a million pieces.

Regina was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. That one word that came out of Mary Margarets mouth was on repeat in her ears.

Abomination.

The only person that has ever supported her was her mother. Cora has stayed behind Regina her entire life, as a good mother should. Cora was her daughters backbone until Regina could grow one of her own.

Her mother.

That's who could take the pain away.

Regina grabbed her phone and dialed her mothers number.

~Emma~

After Emma left the school, she went straight home.

On her way home, she had been debating whether or not mentioning Regina to her mother. Obviously, they knew each other and Emma couldn't help, but wonder how. It was also unsettling how upset Regina had gotten after simply hearing her mothers name. Whatever occurred between them must have left some pain.

When Emma entered the house she heard her mother humming away in the kitchen. Upon entering, she saw her mom putting a batch of cookies into the oven.

"Hey, mom." Emma smiled softly.

Mary Margret turned to look at her daughter. "Hello, honey."

"Whatcha up to?" Emma shifted awkwardly.

Her mother gave her a strange look but answered her. "Nothing much, just making cookies as you can see."

"Cool uh anyways..." Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "I wanted to ask you something."

Her mother chuckled. "Okay."

"Do you know Regina Mills?" Emma blurted it out quickly.

Her mothers reaction was priceless. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she looked green.

"Yes." Mary said.

"How do you know her?"

"How do you know her?" Her mother countered.

"She's my teacher."

"She's your what?!" Mary screeched.

"No need to screech, mom. She's my English teacher."

"They let her become an English teacher? They let her be around teenagers!?" You could practically see the steam emanating from her mother.

"Why wouldn't they?" Emma frowned deeply.

Her mother blatantly ignored her question and asked one of her own. "Emma why did you ask me if I knew her?" Mary had calmed her voice significantly.

"Uh no reason." Emma wasn't sure if she should say what happened with Regina. That felt like it would be betraying her trust and that was the last thing Emma wanted to do considering, Regina was one of the kindest people she had ever met.

"No reason? Why would you just ask me that for no reason? Have you talked to this woman?" Her mother scowled.

"Of course she's my teacher." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me! You know good and well what I meant. Have you talked to her about non educational things? Me perhaps?"

"No of course not. You know I don't engage in very many conversations with people that aren't my family, I'm socially awkward! Why would I talk to my teacher about you anyway?" Emma said smoothly.

Mary Margret took a deep breath and steeled her haywire nerves. "Then what made you ask me this?"

"Umm..uh.." Think Emma think! "I'm making a bad grade in that class and I was just uh wondering if you knew her personally so you could maybe talk to her." She said awkwardly. "You know, just because you know so many teachers and stuff."

"Oh." Her mother frowned.

'I can't believe she bought that.' Emma thought.

"Well um, I do know her obviously, but I don't want to talk to her. I am however going to call the school and get you switched out of her class."

"WHAT?!" It was now Emma that made Mary cringe with the loud screeching.

"Yes. You will not stay in her class." Her mother turned around and busied herself with checking the cookies.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! You should be happy I'm getting you switched, maybe the teacher is what's wrong with your grades. The next teacher will most certainly teach you better than Regina can. It's also concerning that your grade is already horrible after a couple days of school."

Emma was so angry. She had to get out of the house before she did something she would regret.

 **Alright now I can take a deep breath and relax! It took me forever to get this chapter out and I'm sorry, I had strep throat and spent a lot of time sleeping lol. However now I have finally finished this chapter! Btw, everyone can now prepare for things to die down a bit and you can look forward to Emma and Regina spending some time together. No more side characters for a while, just our two favorites! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 6**

 **Authors Note: I have no cheesy greeting, sorry.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

~Emma~

It had been two weeks since her mother switched her out of Regina's English class. To be honest, it was torture. Emma had only seen Regina once in that 2 week period.

The first time she seen her Regina avoided her gaze. Obviously the woman was mad that Emma had switched out of her class. Emma of course tried to chase after her so she could explain, but the bell was about to ring and if she was late and her mother found out then she would be grounded.

She did not want to be grounded AGAIN. Luckily, Emma had gotten a stomach virus the night before Katherine's party and couldn't go. However, her parents said they would find another way to discipline her.

Anyways, today when Emma arrived at school she actually got to talk to her...

Emma saw Regina sitting on top of her car in the school parking lot in the early morning.

She jogged up to her quickly.

"Hey, Ms. Mills!" Emma smiled softly.

"You know I do believe that is the first time you've ever called me by my title, Miss Swan." Regina said without looking up from her phone.

"No I called you Ms. Mills when we first met and..you know what that doesn't matter." Emma said quickly and focused on what she needed to say. "I want to uh..explain why I switched out of your class."

"I don't care, Miss Swan. You don't have to explain it to me. Students switch out of my classes all the time." She was still looking at her phone.

Emma was surprised to hear this kind of tone come out of Regina Mills' mouth. She had only ever heard soft kind words. Emma however, could practically see the sadness coming off of Regina. 'Wow did me switching out of her class really hurt her this bad?'

"But I want to explain it Regina. Will you please look at me?" Emma begged.

Regina sighed before looking up from her phone slowly. She locked her eyes with Emma's.

Emma tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. How was this woman so perfect?

"Uh anyways the reason I switched out was because my mother um made me." Emma winced thinking back on how mad she'd been.

"Why would she make you switch out-WAIT!" Regina's eyes widened in realization. "You told her?!" She exclaimed.

"Look all I did was ask her if she knew you! I just wanted to see what her reaction would be!" Emma defended. She took a step closer to where Regina was still sitting on her car.

"Why didn't you ask me if it was okay first?" Regina asked sadly.

"I don't know." Emma sighed. "I let my curiosity get the best of me, I'm sorry Regina, but relax she doesn't know that you know about her or that we talked about her."

"So what did she say when you asked if she knew me?" Regina frowned.

"She was just surprised you were a teacher and then demanded I was switched out of your class."

"Oh course she did." Regina laughed bitterly.

"Look I won't push to know what happened between you two. I'm sorry I involved myself in the first place, I just..." She sighed. " I can't apologize enough." Emma turned around and started to walk away when she felt a soft hand grabbing her own. Regina pulled Emma back to face her.

"It's okay Emma, I forgive you. How could I not?" Regina chuckled quietly. "You had my resolve weakening when you said my name." The brunette smiled.

"Wow I got you wrapped around my finger!" Emma smiled and twirled her finger in the air.

"Don't push it, Swan!" Regina glared playfully. She was happy they were back to their usually playfulness and drama free, at least for now.

Regina got up off the car as Emma stepped back to give her room.

"Alright, I have to head into school." Regina sighed. She really didn't want to leave.

"Yeah." Emma looked down sadly.

They probably wouldn't see each other for awhile. Regina couldn't have that.

"Hey, are you in any electives that you don't like?" Regina asked.

"Eww yes! Health!" Emma exclaimed in disgust.

"Is it a required class?"

"No I just took it because their was nothing else." Emma shrugged.

"What period do you have it?"

"What's with all the questions?" Emma laughed.

"Just answer the question, Swan." Regina feigned irritation.

"Alright alright, I have it 5th period."

"Well how would you feel about ditching health and start helping me out 5th period instead?" Regina grinned.

"What like being a teachers assistant?" Emma frowned.

"If that's what you'd like to call it." Regina smiled.

"Do I get paid?" Emma teased.

"Hell no!" Regina scoffed.

"Ah! Language!" Emma scolded Regina as if she was a dog.

Regina just stuck her tongue out, childishly.

Emma laughed at her teachers ridiculous, but cute, action.

The bell rung and startled them both.

"Crap. My class!" Regina exclaimed.

They both rushed to the school quickly. They stopped a little before they got to the door, both out of breath.

"You need a late note, Swan?"

"Nope class doesn't start for another 5 minutes, that was the first bell."

Regina stopped abruptly and looked at Emma, shocked.

"You mean you knew we weren't late and you still let me run all the way to the school?!"

Emma broke out into laughter. "You should've seen your face! You were so stressed thinking you were late!" She continued laughing loudly as they finally entered the school building.

"I don't know what to do with you." Regina sighed, but she couldn't keep the joy from showing on her face. She hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

~SQ~

Later that day, Emma had talked to her counselor, who does the scheduling for students and switched her 5th period to helping out Regina.

So, that's where she was heading now.

When she got to the brunettes room it was open and there was no one inside.

Emma frowned. Did Regina take her students somewhere?

She decided to just go and sit down at Regina's desk. Being nosy, she glanced at some of the papers that were laying there out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't find anything interesting so she took out her phone and started playing candy crush while she waited for the teacher to come back.

It wasn't long before she heard heels clicking into the room.

"You've made yourself at home I see." Regina teased.

Emma looked up and smiled. "Well what else was I supposed to do? My teacher abandoned me!" She laughed. "I thought you had a class this period?"

"Nope. Just you and me." She laughed.

"Oh cool!"

Regina walked up to her desk where Emma was still sitting. "Up." She motioned.

"But your chairs so comfy.." The blonde whined.

How could Regina not give in?

"Fine." She sighed and pulled a chair away from another desk up to her own.

"So what's first, boss?" Emma asked.

"First you have to stop calling me boss." Regina chuckled. "Second, I need you to start stapling these together." She said as she moved two piles of paper toward Emma.

"Fun." Emma sighed.

Regina laughed.

~SQ~

At the end of the school day Regina went and waited in front of Emma's yellow bug. She didn't want to make it to obvious to other teachers and students that she was waiting for Emma so she awkwardly strolled around the car.

Minutes later, she caught sight of blonde hair exiting the school building and heading towards her.

"Hey Swan." Regina smiled.

"Hey!" Emma greeted cheerfully.

"I have a question.." Regina said awkwardly.

It was clear to Emma that the brunette was nervous but she couldn't figure out why.

"Ask away." Emma smiled softly.

"Well you really helped me get a lot done today. That paperwork had been piled up forever." She laughed. "So I was wondering if you'd allow me to...take you to dinner?" Regina bit her lip nervously.

Emma instantly got excited about having dinner with Regina. She was itching to ask if it was a date, but knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Regina was her teacher and obviously she wouldn't want to go out with someone as young and nerdy as Emma.

"Yeah! That sounds great."

Regina instantly relaxed and smiled at the blonde.

"Great."

 **Oh the cliffhangers, they are always such a joy. ;) This was an annoyingly short chapter but I really wanted to end it here. Btw, if any of you are also EvilCharming shippers I have started a fic about them so if you'd like you can check it out. But no worries I will still be writing this story! I'm also working on a new SQ story that I will publish soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teacher Goals: Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the glorious reviews, keep em' coming!**

 **Btw, I didn't have time to check for mistakes so I apologize if there are any!**

~SQ~

 _Previously:_

 _Emma instantly got excited about having dinner with Regina. She was itching to ask if it was a date, but knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Regina was her teacher and obviously she wouldn't want to go out with someone as young and nerdy as Emma._

 _"Yeah! That sounds great."_

 _Regina instantly relaxed and smiled at the blonde._

 _"Great."_

~SQ~

Regina and Emma got out of the brunettes Mercedes and traveled up to the restaurants doors.

Regina had told Emma all about this delicious Italian restaurant that she loved. So, that's where they decided to go.

The waitress guided them to their seat and took their orders.

"So Emma, we've known each other for a little while now, but I feel like I don't really know you. Tell me something about yourself." Regina smiled.

"Well, uh...what do you wanna know?"

"What's something you like?"

"Hmm..I really love animals! Sometimes I go and help out my Aunt Ruby at her animal shelter. I wish I could work there all the time, but my parents won't let me." Emma said sadly. She seemed really disappointed.

Regina frowned at Emma's statement about her parents.

"I know I'm a teacher and I'm supposed to tell you to listen to your parents, but honestly Emma..your an adult. Why are you listening to them?"

"I don't know." Emma sighed. "I guess I'm not used to being able to make my own decisions. My parents have always been very strict and religious-"

Regina barely contained an eye roll. She knew all to well how religious they were.

"-I just don't know how they would react if I did do something they didn't want me to do." Emma sighed frustrated.

"Why don't they want you to work there in the first place?"

"Well, my mom stopped talking to Ruby a couple years ago when Ruby told mom that she was gay. My mom was shocked that her own sister had never told her, but the truth was Ruby had just admitted it to herself at the time. My parents believe it's a sin to be gay so, they immediately shunned her." Emma shrugged, disappointed.

"A-and you don't believe that do you?" Regina asked softly.

"Believe what?"

"That its wrong to be attracted to the same sex?" Regina held her breathe. She had no plans to tell the blonde about her sexuality, but it would hurt severely to know Emma was disgusted with her.

"No no no, of course not." Emma said.

Regina just smiled and nodded her head.

Emma had the strange urge to come out to Regina. No one knows that she is gay and for some reason, she wants Regina to be the first to know. However, Emma knew that now was the wrong time.

Regina and Emma chatted about random topics while they ate. Mainly they talked about school, Regina told the blonde funny stories about students and in return Emma told Regina about some of her previous teachers.

They were surprised when they checked the time and seen that it was 8:30pm.

After they exited the restaurant, they strolled slowly to the Mercedes. Neither one of them wanting their time together to end.

When they were almost to the car, a man walked by them and carelessly bumped into Emma and made her fall to the ground.

"Hey douchebag! Watch where your going!" Regina yelled after him. He ignored her and kept walking.

"You okay, Emma?" Regina asked as she helped the blonde up.

"I'm okay. I am however surprised to here such a colorful word leave your mouth, Ms. Mills." Emma teased.

"Hush it, Swan." Regina laughed as she reached down to help gather some of the items that fell out of Emma's cross-body bag.

As she picked them up, she came across a pill bottle. Without thinking about how she may be invading Emma's privacy, she brought it closer and read the label. She immediately recognized it as medicine for ADHD.

'But, Emma didn't have ADHD? Did she?' Regina thought. She jumped when she felt the bottle being ripped from her hand.

Emma stuffed the pills back into her purse and continued picking to the fallen items, in silence.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be intrusive." Regina apologized softly.

Emma stood up straight. "It's okay."

"I understand that you may not want to talk about this, but Emma I don't remember seeing that you had ADHD on your file at school." Regina frowned suspiciously. "Do you have ADHD, Emma?" Her tone was firm.

Emma debated telling the truth or lying. Ultimately, she decided that she couldn't lie to Regina. "No." Emma whispered.

Regina's eyes widened in worry. "Emma are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Then why would you take those?! This is awful Emma! Who are you buying these from anyways, did you even know that it's illegal?!"

Regina's rambling was cut off by Emma saying. "Yes I know it's terrible! I just don't care!" She yelled.

Regina just stood in silence and waited for Emma to continue.

Emma calmed herself and continued softly. "It started a couple years ago when I took one in hopes of getting a better grade on a test. It seemed to help me concentrate more so, I started taking them more and more often. Eventually, my parents found out after I started feeling the effects of the pills weighing me down and making me sick. So, by their demand, I stopped for a long time. However, at the beginning of this school year...I started taking them again." Emma sighed.

"I don't even know why I still take them." She laughed helplessly. "They don't really even do anything to help me anymore. I just take them because I can't stop. I'm...addicted." She admitted. Emma looked down to avoid seeing the look of disappointment on Regina's face.

"Oh Emma." She heard. Then, she felt warm arms engulf her.

Emma sighed content and rapped her arms around the petite brunette. She felt a small kiss being placed on her temple by soft plump lips.

"I'll help you." Regina whispered.

Emma let out a small and quiet sob. This has always been what she craved. Someone who would care about her and be there for her when she needed them most.

Regina gave her that.

~SQ~

Later that night, Regina laid in her bed and thought about everything her and Emma had discussed that day.

She was glad she had found the pill bottle and could now do something to help Emma. It would kill her if something bad had happened to her because of the pills and Regina wouldn't have known and been able to do something about it.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she thought about how much she cared for Emma. She had never grown as close to someone as quickly as she did with her. She was _special._

~SQ~

It was now the end of the week and Emma was exhausted. It had been the longest week ever.

Senior year was proving to be tougher then she thought it would be.

While Emma drove home, she thought about how much she just wanted to lay down and go to sleep for a couple years.

Walking through the front door, she saw that her mother was standing there waiting for her.

"Uh hey, mom." Emma smiled.

"Hello, darling." Her mother replied flatly.

"What did I do now?" Emma almost whined. She was tired of her parents constantly scolding her for stuff. Her mind went back to what Regina has told her. She was 18 and she could make her own decisions.

"Your father informed me you were out late the other night." Mary Margaret said calmly.

 _Crap._

When Emma arrived home the night she went to dinner with Regina, she didn't get there until after 11:00pm. They had sat out in Regina's car and talked about random topics, once again prolonging their time together.

She had entered the house quietly, in hopes of not waking her parents, but her dad had been up getting a glass of water and found her sneaking in.

He had said he wouldn't tell her mother, but apparently he did.

"Yeah, I um..went to dinner with a friend and we lost track of time."

"You know you're supposed to be home by 9:00pm everyday. I don't want to hear excuses." Her mother scolded.

"Look mom-" Emma paused when she realized her voice was really loud and decided that she didn't want to yell, it would only make things worse. "-I'm 18 now. I'm sorry, but you can't legally give me a curfew or control my life. I have always listened to you so, the least you could do is loosen the reigns a bit and stop trying to manipulate every aspect of my life! I understand I still live with you and the respectful thing to do would be to listen to you, but why would I give your respect if you don't give me any in return?!"

"Emma Swan! You will listen to me! I don't care how old you are, I am still your mother!" MM yelled.

"Yes, you are my mother! Which means you should give me your advice or your opinion, not force me into doing what you want!"

"I'll do whatever I please!"

"Dammit, can you not get what I'm saying into your thick head?!" Emma yelled angrily. _So much for not yelling._

Her mothers eyes widened in shock and filled with fury.

Before Mary Margret could release her wrath, Emma ran out of the front door and hopped into her car. She sped off quickly and made her way to a certain house on Mifflin street. She made her way to someone who cared about her and to who she cared deeply for in return.

 **What chapter is this? 7? Hmm...it seems to me that it's about time for some real romance. What do you think? ;)**


End file.
